


Valentinus

by Lux Remanet (orphan_account)



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mr and Mrs Smith AU, lightis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lux%20Remanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be nice to celebrate this holiday <em>normally</em> for once, you know?</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU</p><p>Valentines drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for [szadri](http://szadri.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :) I forgot to post it up here. It was originally posted on Valentines day....
> 
> On the title: with SE latin-ing everything under the sun, I thought I'd keep that tradition alive....

“You look well.”

 

She means it, but not in the  _nice_ way that  _normal_ people mean. It's begrudging:

_‘You look well— for someone who took four bullets to the chest.’_

 

He knows  _that,_ because it’s the reason he’s remembered to wear Kevlar today.  In the same way he knows  _why_ she’s begrudging _:_ she never misses a shot.

 

“You’ve got a gun pointed at my dick, haven’t you?”

 

She finally smiles, and it’s like seeing the sun for the first time. 

 

“Right where it counts, baby.”

 

The fight begins.

 

It’d be nice to celebrate this holiday  _normally_  for once, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I didn't even know Valentinus was latin for Valentines until I googled it. I was just stumped as to what to title this. I'm useless at these things like 80% of my fic titles is just me consulting the dictionary/google/thesaurus.  
> Deep, I know.


End file.
